


Do I Have A Chance

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [1]
Category: Dead of Summer(TV)
Genre: Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Gay Character, M/M, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is sick of the run around he's getting from Drew. First he's flirting, then he's distant, Blair wants answers. He confronts Drew and it goes well, depending on how you look at it.<br/>I have named this ship Reevos. If you have a better one feel free to do as you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have A Chance

After talking with Cricket, Blair decided to just go up and ask Drew. He was tired of this game. He could swear that sometimes Drew was flirting with him, but other times he was completely ignored. Blair was going to get some answers. Now.  
“Hey Drew.” Blair said as he sat down next to him in the lounge. Drew looked up at him with those amazing brown eyes. He removed his headphones.  
“What’s up Blair?” God his smile was absolutely stunning.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Why am I so nervous. I never get this nervous around a guy. I must really be falling for him.  
“And that is?” Drew chuckles and it’s probably one of the most beautiful things he has ever heard. Oh man, he has it bad.  
“What are you?” Drew’s face fell and Blair realized how that sounded. “No, I mean like are you gay or straight?” Drew raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He started to get up and I grabbed his hand. “I don’t mean it like that. I just.” He stood there waiting for me to finish our hands still attached. I was having trouble breathing. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. God what was wrong with me! Drew sat back down and removed his hand from mine.  
“What is it Blair?” Those eyes got me everytime and I just couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Why is it so hard to talk to you? I never get this flustered around hot guys! I’m usually so confident, but with you it’s like I can’t even breathe and I just wanted to know if I had a chance because I really like you.” I just let it all come rushing out.  
“You think I’m hot.” The bastard was smirking.  
“Mabey.” I knew I was blushing.  
“You know, you were the only one who was nice to me.” Drew was kind of looking off into space.  
“What?” I asked a little confused.  
“When I went here. I was only here for one summer, but you made sure I always had a partner or a buddy. You were really sweet. Still are.” There were those eyes again turning me into pudding.  
“You used to go here?” How come I didn’t remember him.  
“Yeah.” He chucked and looked down causing his hair to fall in his face. God everything this kid did was adorable and gracefully beautiful all at the same time.  
“I’m sorry I don’t remember you, though I really think I would remember a face like yours.” And I’m back.  
“Huh. Jumped from stuttery to smooth pretty quickly there.” I really couldn't get enough of that smile.  
“Thanks.” I couldn’t help but return his smile I mean come on, look at him.  
“It’s a big camp. Plus I was a lot different back then.” There was so much in that statement. So much in his eyes. I wonder what he meant.  
“Well I’m glad I know you now.” We were looking deep into each other’s eyes and I decided to go for it, but when I got close he pulled back. Ouch. “Well I guess I got my answer.” I went to get up and Drew put his hand on my leg. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes.  
“I’m neither.” His face looked conflicted.  
“What do you mean?” I couldn’t stop my heart from beating a mile a minute. The burning feeling of Drew’s hand on my leg. Like keeping his gaze wasn’t hard enough.  
“I’m bisexual.” He looked at me like this was one of his worst secrets and he was trusting me with it. I just smiled.  
“So I do have a shot.” Drew looked away and moved his hand. My face fell.  
“It would never work.” Well that kind of hurt.  
“Why?” He wouldn’t look at me.  
“I’m complicated. Different. Not normal. If you knew the truth you wouldn’t want me. I just don’t want either of us to get hurt. And we will.” He was fiddling with his hands. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed them.  
“You don’t know that.” He finally met my eyes again.  
“No. You don’t know that, but I do. You just have to trust me.” There was a weird kind of seriousness in his eyes. But I’m not giving in that easily.  
“All I heard is your complicated and I have a chance, so don’t expect me to give up that easily.” And with that I left with a smile on my face. I got my answers and one way or another I was going to win the prize.


End file.
